A Demon of a Woman - A Sesshomaru Story
by Meruby90
Summary: Born in a world of hateful humans-unbeknownst to her-Corrine is a demon struggling to find herself as she constantly hides her true face from everyone around her. When she falls through the tunnel and finds herself in the feudal era surrounded by what she should be her own kind what will become of her? Who will she become?
1. Chapter 1

A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\\*

Chapter 1

Who I am is simple…and complicated. The simplicity is this: I am Corrine Matsumoto and I am twenty-two years old…that's all really. The complicated: I'm not human…but I can't really say what else I would be either.

Growing up in modern day Japan, I've never known who I am, and I've come to learn over the years that I am the only on. In fact, it would be better put to say 'what I am'. Ever since I can remember, every morning I've woken to find a girl, and now a woman, with violet eyes and silver hair staring back at me. And that's just the start. My hair and eye color weren't even the strangest things about me. Matching streaks of red-violet marked my cheekbones and wrists, and a crescent moon as black as the night on my forehead. Unless all of Japan wore make-up as well as I did, then I was quite certain of the fact that I was alone. In all my years, I had never seen another person with markings quite like mine.

To this day, I had also never met anyone who has ever taken well to, nor accepts, whatever monster or beast they think I am when they see my true face…that's why I've become so good with the illusion of make-up and costumes. I spend a good portion of my hard-earned money investing in Hollywood level concealers. Only the best will do to make sure it completely hides the marks on my face without the need for hourly touch up.

My hair is actually saddening to hide. Under the silver is a layer of natural violet streaks that run through my hair. I love the way its violet shine matches my eyes, but alas, I keep them both hidden as well. I hide my eyes behind a pair of brown contacts and my hair tucked into a rather plain black wig with long locks. I know I could simply dye my hair black and save myself the trouble, but the wig's biggest role is to hide the points of my elf-like ears into the hidden pockets I have made. All-in-all, I've hidden so long and so well, I just might have a shot in the film industry if I gave it a try.

As usual, Kagome had run back home to the Modern Era to catch up on the mountain of schoolwork that she had fallen behind on yet again while away in the Feudal Era. And as usual, Inuyasha lost his patience waiting around Kaede's hut, and he decided to bring Kagome back himself.

Unknown to Inuyasha, a spectator was watching him in the distance. They had also met this strange woman from another time, and he had heard the stories. But, he had never known how it was all possible. That was until now as they watched Inuyasha take the plunge down the Bone Eater's well.

Sesshomaru was on another quest to take the Tetseiga. After careful observation as he formulated his plan for the best attack, he finally knew how to really catch the half-breed off guard. Sesshomaru didn't know what he'd find over there, but he knew that if he faced Inuyasha on uncharted territory. He was certain he could catch him off guard on the other side and swiftly defeat him once and for all.

Also, being a Lord and a much superior demon than most didn't just come from power and strength. He sought for higher knowledge, and this world was unknown to every demon; every demon but Inuyasha…but once he is finished taking care of him, only he will be the wiser.

Living in a human world, I disguise myself as one and keep to myself. I've been on my own since I was only four years old. I know, it seems remarkable that someone as young as that could actually survive on their own, but in the end I'm still not human.

Through all the hardships I went through after starting out on my own so young, I still managed to make a decent living. I now lived in a loft of my own with my best friend Rhys-a sable coated Alaskan Malamute. Figures the only real companion I've ever had and trusted wasn't human either.

Tonight, I found myself, as usual, lying on the cold concrete of the apartment complex rooftop. The cool night air tickled my bare arms and left a trail of goosebumps, but I didn't care. After living on the streets for so long when I was young, it was sometimes hard for me to sleep on the bed I now have. And other nights I realize I sound like a POW recounting his lonely nights away from home, feel silly, and make myself get reacquainted with the comforts of plush top sleeping. But, that was not tonight's story. Tonight, the feel of the wind and noise from the cars driving by was more soothing that the assuring warmth of my bed.

The night was starting out like any other, but I got restless of just lying against the wall looking at the night sky. It was like an ADD on and off switch. I could go for days just sitting in one spot and then the next few I couldn't stand being in any one position for more than a minute. So, to fulfill my current impatient cravings that were rising in me at that moment, I got up and walked to the other side of the rooftop. Sitting on the edge with my back facing the street, I leaned back and kicked my feet in the air like there was a magical recliner holding them up.

I took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of the wind from the streets below soar up and wisp through my hair. The ends of the ribbon that held my 'hair' into loose pigtails flickered with the wind and tickled my cheeks as my torso leaned precariously over the edge of the building.

*Woosh*

I felt a gust of wind rush by me, and instantly I knew it wasn't normal. Normal is the wind that comes whipping up from the streets below and dances around you. No, this was like a semi had just zoomed passed me…that's where it got odd considering I was on a roof top.

I leaned forward on the railing, craning my neck in the direction the dust had come from, but didn't see anything.

*Woosh*

Another gust stirred passed, and in the blink of an eye nearly all of my hair had pulled from the pigtails. I was nearly blinded as black hair whipped with an almost fury across my face. And in another second, it came to a halt.

So did the wind. I could feel it sway back toward me for a fraction of a second before stopping.

I wiped the hair from my eyes and mouth…and then it was there…or they were there. Standing with the wind now swirling around them, their clothes billowing back and forth. I could only catch slivers of a face around the silver hair that wisped around their body.

And then the wind ceased once again. It was almost slow motion, watching as their hair slowly dropped down onto their-no his-shoulders. I was too slow as I looked to his face-taking in the soft pallor of his skin and strange markings. Before I could take in the rest of this strange man's face…a face with eyes that felt like they were watching me scrutibly…I felt a strange burst of energy pulse from his direction and into me.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise. That energy…no, not energy…aura…his aura had caught me off guard and I lost my balance. While my mind was still crowded by him and his presence, I slipped back off the edge of the rooftop. My concentration wasn't lost for long, and with one hand still on the ledge for leverage, I kicked my feet on the bit of wall that hung below me. I flipped forward back onto the roof, landing in a crouched stance.

My hair whipped around my face again, and even though it obscured my view, the wind just meant one thing: He was gone.

I shook the crazy thoughts from my head. It wasn't anything. It was just my imagination wanting to play tricks with my lonely mind. I was alone in this world of humans and that's that. Why else would I imagine a man with a crescent moon upon his forehead.

 _It's ludicrous!_ I added to that thought as I walked over to the rooftop entrance. There was no way I was going to continue spending my night up here after all of that.

 _Wait._ My body froze, hand trembling on the door knob. _Come on Corrine, just make a fist and turn. That's all you have to do…but a crescent moon…there was a crescent moon! Just as real as the one in the sky!_ I looked back and forth desperately between the entrance to the complex and the distant night sky where he took off. There was a battle inside me waging on which direction to take.

Finally, the hopeful won out over my sense of logic. _I must go! I must know…must be certain_ My body had already been through the door and sprinting down the stairwell before I could finish the thought.

He ran up to me as soon as I'd burst through the door and followed me excitedly, assuming I was hurrying to rush us off on an adventure. "I'm sorry Rhys-y cup" I cooed to him as I ran through the loft and stumbled my way into the bedroom.

I didn't know where I was going, but I did know that it wasn't going to be in my purple lounging pants and a black oversized t-shirt. The outfit I quickly slipped on consisted of a tight corset type bustier and a simple black knee-length dress on top. The dress had long lace sleeves that came down to my wrists to hide the markings on my skin there, and the purpose of a bustier…well, I should say the bustier and the ace bandages tightly wound underneath, is another type of concealer I use.

My preference has always been to keep attention away from myself. With my make-up and wig successfully blending me into the human society, I have found other features of my body bringing their attention-at least of the men-right back around. I know it sounds extreme to go through so many hoops to minimize the appearance of my breasts, but after everything else I do to hide it just became one more part of the disguise.

With the busiest part of my outfit handled, I put on my knee high black leather lace-up boots. With these on, I pulled out the gun duct inside the nightstand drawer and tucked it into the hidden pocket by my calf.

I was running through the apartment getting everything and anything in order as fast as I could. I knew I needed to leave if I hoped to find and catch up with whoever that was. But I couldn't forget the most important thing before I left.

I filled Rhys's food and water, then wrote up a quick note and grabbed an extra key to the apartment. I sprinted out of my apartment, taping the note and key to the door of the dear little old lady that lived next door. She was always so sweet towards Rhys when they passed in the apartment halls, so the note asked her to check in on him, walk him and keep his food full until I returned.

I hoped I would be back by the morning, but who knows what could happen when you go running after strange men who mysteriously appear on your rooftop one second and gone the next? And for all the 'hoping' I could do, my gut told me this might be a long adventure.

 _*I do not own the Inuyasha manga or TV series. I do not have any affiliation with the writer of this series. This book is a fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters that are from the Inuyasha series. The only character that is mine is the original character Corrine Matsumoto_


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\\*

Chapter 2

I leapt across a few roofs in the direction the wind had followed when he first disappeared, then I stopped. If this was an actual mission, I had to do it right; I couldn't just blindly run in. I tried to recall the scent I had barely caught off the wind before-it was like breathing in the morning dew after night of rainfall. That plus a hint of orchid, it was a calm and serene smell.

If only I knew that I could make quite the opposite statement of its owner.

With this scent in mind, I tried to use my senses to sniff him out. 'Sniffing him out'-one of the heightened abilities I've come to find go hand-in-hand with my 'differences'.

My ear tried to twitch out of instinct as I thought I picked something up, but the wig held it tight against my head. I followed his scent, and aura, across town where it led me to a long flight of steps. The sign at the bottom said it was the home of the Higurashi Shrine. With one great leap I reached the top and looked around. But it just looked exactly as the sign said, just some old shrine. From the outside, I didn't see anything special about it, and from the inside there was nothing but a well that was even older than the shrine surrounding it.

"But there's no outlet?" I murmured aloud to myself, confused as to why I brought myself here. _'Well, here goes nothing…'_ I thought before deciding to fulfill the wish of that nagging feeling in my stomach. It was pulling me towards the well and something in the back of my mind whispered for me to jump in, so I did.

Before my head even made it below the top ledge of the well, I was consumed by swirls of mysterious purple and blue lights. They circled around me like the wind circled that man on the rooftop. At first it felt as though I were falling with the wind just swirling around me, but then it emitted the slightest glow and with a jerk I could feel my body being pushed up, my hair blowing towards the sky. It only took a few seconds and then it dissipated. I found myself falling with a thud to my knees.

"What was that?" I gasped while patting down my body. I wanted to make sure I hadn't acquired a tail or a third arm in the process of whatever that was. "Ok, good" I sighed in relief when I found everything to be in place.

I noticed the black ribbons which had untangled themselves from my hair drift to the ground beside me, falling from my shoulder. I looked up from the ground and noticed vines vine now coming down the wall which hadn't been there before. Not wasting anymore time, I picked up the ribbons, quickly lacing them back into the two loose pigtails, then settled myself into a crouch and leapt. I was out of the well in one bound.

' _What's happened to me? Where am I!'_ I panicked as I took in my surroundings. _'Where'd the shrine go? The paved streets?'_

It seemed I had taken a leap from the concrete jungle of Japan and find myself in the real- _'wait…that scent..orchids and-'_

I let out a cry of shock, finding myself across the forest and pinned to a tree in merely seconds.

"Why have you followed me?" I heard a voice just inches from my face.

My eyes had squeezed closed at impact into the tree, just trying to focus on the gasps of air I needed under the grip upon my throat. _'Does this person not realize I need air to speak?!'_ I thought sarcastically. And that was probably a thought best kept to myself, I thought as well, when I squinted one eye open to find one very angered face too close for comfort.

If I had enough air to breath I would have gasped, realizing I was now face-to-face with the mystery man in the night.

"Why have you followed me?" He repeated when I did not answer. By the tone in his voice, he clearly did not like repeating himself.

I opened my mouth as if to speak, but of course nothing but maybe a squeak was going to make it out. I took a chance, hoping this didn't seriously back-fire on me, and smacked at his one hand still around my throat; one hand still holding me pinned to the tree. _'Holy hell! One hand! He can lift my entire body with one hand like it's nothing…maybe I shouldn't have smacked him'._

He raised one brow at me in question to my assault. This time I tugged at his hand in a motion to remove. He growled in detest to obey the demands of what he currently considered a foe, but he knew he couldn't continue to cut off my air supply if he expected answers.

Without warning, he opened his hand and let me go as if it was the simplest action. He dropped me from a few yards in the air, which I only now realized as I plummeted toward the forest floor. But after leaping across rooftops to catch up with this man, I wasn't exactly worried about the fall. I almost landed with a grace, until some small furry animal scampered right where I was to land. I stumbled back, and now had the honor of looking up at my assailant from on my ass.

I wasn't even steady on my knees before he was down to my level. His hand was back at my throat, but only hovering above the flesh to convey his threat. Just because he let me go didn't mean he was done with me. But still, I didn't answer his question. Not yet.

"Why were you watching me on my roof?" I questioned, not bothering to answer his.

His face remained emotionless, so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. His 'non-grip' around my neck closed in a little further, clearly suggesting the anger that was hidden under his chiseled features.

"You will do well to answer me if you value your life" He said, his voice also giving away the necessary emotions that he did not express.

"I…I" _'Yeah, this is the time to let nerves sink in. Let's follow after him blindly to wherever the hell this is and then falter…'_

"What are you?" He asked, now impatiently skipping the first question.

"I…I am Corrine-" I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, "-Matsumoto-Ah!" I hissed. A burning sensation rippled across the skin of my neck as Sesshomaru started to draw the acid from his poison claw to the surface of his palm. It wasn't even direct contact. Just the residual from close proximity was enough to know that I did not want that palm to touch me.

"I didn't ask for introduction. _What_ are you?" He growled. The sear in my skin increased with the threat of his again tightening grip.

I tried to pull back away from his grip, but again I found my back being blocked by a tree. The fumes from the poison were getting to me, making it hard to breath. Just as I was starting to see spots, I vaguely hear a voice in the distance followed by a *Woosh* that would have startled me in a truly conscious state.

There was an audible *ping* in the tree right beside my head and I lolled it to the side to see a glowing arrow embedded in the bark. Again, if I was in another state, I might be terrified that an arrow narrowly missed my skull just now.

"Kagome, be careful! There is a human with him!" A voice shouted out in the distance.

"Goddammit, Sesshomaru! Let go of the girl and face me! We both know it's me you're after, so why don't you put your pity party anger on someone your own size." Another voice growled.

Right as I was seconds away from block out, the burning heat from around my throat disappeared. There was no more hand keeping me from moving side-to-side for fear of touching the poison. In a moment of weakness, I slumped to the side, lying against an unearthed tree root for support.

Even in this state, I had this unnerving feeling that something bad was about to happen. And to top it off, I was in the worst spot possible for it, and my body was still too slow between the prior lack of oxygen and threat of poison. I felt something grasp the hem of my dress and pull, scuffling my backwards along the ground. That bad feeling that had washed over me was slowly drifting farther away with every inch I was moved, so I allowed whatever it was to drag continue dragging me…as if I had enough oomph to stop it at this moment anyway.

"T-thank you" I breathed out, reaching a hand aimlessly in the direction of what was moving me. I caught my hand in a fist of fur and finally opened my eyes to find a blur of yellow fur in my vision. With a coo it turned around and nuzzled its head against mine and licked a scratch o my face. "Uh, uhm…" I twitched nervously. Big sweat drops formed everywhere as I took in the sight of the enormous feline towering over me. It was far larger than even a tiger… _'God, I hate tigers…'_ The thought made me shudder, especially since I now associated it with this giant beast.

Remembering my had was still fisted in its fur, I let it go. Its soft fur slipped through my finger, and in a way, it was soothing. I felt slightly guilty for my last thought. "Thank you" I mumbled, not being able to look at it at first. After a few moments I finally did and the giant feline just nodded its head at me as it if understood; then it turned back to the battle that was behind her in a defensive stance.

"Are you okay?" A small, child-like voice piped in from behind me. It crawled over my shoulder and sat on my stomach before I could even look back at where it had just stood behind me a moment ago. My body froze, my eyes only seeing those fangs and pointy eyes that got closer and closer. His face was only inches from mine, "Hello?" He called, waving his hand over my face.

A barely audible 'eep' caught in my throat, my body mechanically dating-practically doing a crab walk-back away from the little creature.

The little creature was taken off guard and spiraled backward, landing head down with his tail in the air… _'Tail?...Tail!'_ My eye twitched nervously with an almost fury now. _'What is this place?'_

"Lady watch out!" The thing came running back at me, pointing furtively at the battle ensuing.

A bright light had just emitted from 'Sesshomaru's' blade, sweeping through the earth and tearing it apart.

"Shit" I whispered. I swiped the kid with the furry tail into my arm and took a leap to the side to avoid the attach.

*Swoosh*

The wind from the sweep cut across the plains and hit me in the leap, throwing me and sliding me through the ground. I hissed as the rocks scraped against the now bare skin of my shoulder. Not even 10 minutes on this side of the well and I've already torn part of the sleeve on my dress.

"What the fuck kind of sword is that?" I grunted, hissing as I brushed the pebbles from my shoulder.

"That's the tokijin. Sesshomaru made it from the fang of an evil demon with the purpose to destroy Inuyasha with it."

I hesitated to implore further, shuffling away with another sweat drop at the words 'evil demon' and 'purpose to destroy'. So I asked instead, "Who's Inuyasha?"

The little boy stood proud with his head held high as he pointed to the silver haired man in the red outfit.

' _Goddammit Sesshomaru! Let go of the girl and face me!'_ The words echoed through my mind… _'That must have been him. He's the one that saved me from-'_ "Sesshomaru" I breathed, turning my attention to the man that seemed to be weightlessly floating In the air as he brought his sword back up.

His name, it parted from my lips like a deep breathy sigh…why, I'm not sure

And then he stopped-mid swing-and locked eyes with me. The red slowly dissipating from his eyes, and slowly widening with…shock?

 _*I do not own the Inuyasha manga or TV series. I do not have any affiliation with the writer of this series. This book is a fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters that are from the Inuyasha series. The only character that is mine is the original character Corrine Matsumoto_


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\\*

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's POV

"Sesshomaru"

I had glanced over at the girl…Corrine…who had called out to me. I couldn't help but watch her, if just for a second.

' _What is it about her-…wait…her hand?!'_

I watched on and Corrine just eyed me back, not realizing that the burned flesh around her neck had healed. This discovery was followed by a green aura that rippled from her neck and down her arm. The final amazement was when her hand had a ghastly green flow erupt from her fingertips. Dripping with the poison Sesshomaru recognized too well, corroding the ground underneath her hand.

' _How could she-did she…she absorbed my-'_

"Wind scar!"

Sesshomaru cursed at himself, disappointed at how he had allowed his guard to drop. It was only for a fleeting moment, but long enough for Inuyasha to land a deadly blow.

It was easy for anyone to see that Sesshomaru had been caught off guard, but he was still swift enough to attempt dodging it…or so it looked to everyone watching him. In a leap it looked as though he distanced himself a mile away.

I couldn't help but do a double take, seeing what looked like a speck in the sky falling into the tree line. I know I had leaped distances myself but still- _'How could he-'_ I pondered, trying to wrap my brain around how he could have crossed such distances in mere seconds.

I turned towards the group of people before me. The one who had yelled 'wind scar' stood hunched over, his shoulders heaving as he took a few deep breaths, then turned around.

"First things first," He turned his golden gaze to me, "Why was Sesshomaru after you, woman?" He more so demanded than asked as I stared down the blade of his sword stuck in my face.

"Why the hell should I know?! All I know is that after coming out of that freakish time wrapped well, I got thrown into a tree by a lunatic who tried to kill me! Can you figure it out now that you have the same information as I do!" I yelled at him, quite pissed that he dared to threaten me with that sword. He just saved me, which means he clearly doesn't mean the threat, so what's his deal with yelling at me when he could have just asked? Also, I might not have been in the mood after this whole ordeal…that just might have played a part in yelling at him.

In almost unison, the three humans gasped and shuffled closer to that stupid arrogant one.

"D-Did she say 'the well?'" A man holding a weird staff questioned, acting as if turning his head and holding his hand out to cover his mouth would silence his words from my ears.

But lucky for me, I have fantastic hearing. "'That freakish time warped well' to be exact!" I hollered to them.

The humans jumped when I shouted, glanced at me, then shuffled a few feet farther away. As if that would help. "She does wear weird clothes like Kagome" That squeaky voice came back, poking his head around the side of my arm and looking back and forth between my dress and boots.

"So, she's from the future, too?" A woman in black and pink tight clothes also questioned.

"But she's just a human" The sword wielder named 'Inuyasha' wiggled its nose and scrunched its face, "How the hell could a pathetic human come through?" He remarked.

"Hey! I resent that!" The girl I assumed to be 'Kagome', based on her 'weird clothes', yelled at Inuyasha. For a moment the fierce man who had fought Sesshomaru showed a hint of fear, like he was scared of the small woman next to him.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE! THIS 'PATHETIC HUMAN' ISN'T DEAF NOR INSENSITIVE TO YOUR OFFENSIVENESS!" I hollered with great aggravation. My hand twitched at the hem on my dress for the gun in my boot.

"Do you know Kagome?" The small squeaky one piped in again, ignoring my outburst and perching on my chest with his face in mine.

I just stared at him dumbfounded for a second at his actions, then swiftly clonked it a good one to the head. It rolled off, landing on the new bump on his head.

I lifted myself back off the ground and walked up to the group, stopping in front of the one non-human who had moved his sword to the side. With my hands clasped in front of my face, I gave short bow, then looked back up at him. "Although, I still owe you my thanks for saving me. I owe you my life." I said calmly, then began to walk off. In what direction or where, I wasn't sure of.

"Wait!" Inuyasha howled after me. "Where do you think you're going?!"

I just kept walking, not responding to his yelling.

"You owe me your life, don't you?!" He threw my words back at me.

' _Shit…why must I have a soul?'_

I turned promptly on my heel and did a quick jump back. When I landed I found him on the ground sniffing at my heels like a…like a dog? "What are you doing?" I asked in a freaked-out tone and brow raised in wonder.

"What are you?" He prompted, swiftly jumping up and in my face in less than a second, a questioning eye staring me down.

"Owe you my life or not, you think I will be comfortable talking about things that don't concern strangers? Especially ones as offensive as you?" I stated, disregarding his question. ' _Why does everyone keep asking that? First Sesshomaru and now this twerp?'_

Behind him, the others scuffled around pretending to smile innocently and rubbed the back of their heads nervously. In response, Inuyasha just growled and jumped back to the others in one leap while jabbing a finger in my direction.

The two girls approached first, excitedly grabbing my hands and shaking them. "I'm Sango," The one with the tight ponytail and black and pink outfit introduced. The giant feline I had seen before was now a miniscule kitten perched upon her shoulder like a parrot. "-and this is Kirara"** Kirara purred in response as if it was her 'hello'.

"I'm Kagome" The younger girl, in what I considered normal clothes, introduced.

"And I'm- "

"If you wish for your had to stay attached to your body for the rest of your life, you will do well to keep it to yourself." I growled, watching the man with black hair creep away with a nervous sweat drop on his rosy cheeks.

"Heh heh…I'm Miroku!" He introduced himself nervously with fake enthusiasm to throw me off.

"Miroku?" I said breathlessly, "Really?!" I gasped with fake astonishment that he obviously missed as the sweat drop disappeared. "Well, if you're ever in the mood to cut your life span in half, then you're welcome to try that again." I finished, my tone completely different; more stiff and dangerous, causing him to shuffle away with a new sweat drop.

"Inuyasha" Was all the dog guy said, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to me.

"And I'm Shippo!" The small squeaky one finally revealed.

"Corrine." I nodded, sitting down like Inuyasha, but with my legs stretched out in front of me to keep the dress hem down low.

"Now tell us." Inuyasha demanded, sounding like he was finished with some game we had been playing.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" I responded dryly.

Inuyasha just acted as If he didn't hear my remark and just replied with, "Stop stalling."

"I'm human" I replied simply.

"That's what I thought…" Miroku murmured as he rubbed his chin in thought, "None of us sense a demon aura, and Inuyasha can't smell anything that would suggest otherwise." He continued, just listing the facts off aloud.

"But that doesn't explain how she was about to come through the well. There has to be something more…" Inuyasha grumbled, not satisfied with my answer or Miroku's conclusion.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in the shrine?" Kagome spoke up.

Instantly all eyes were on me, realizing it probably would have been the smarter way to start the interrogation.

' _How do I answer? Clearly, they may be capable of understanding me more than anyone else could before…but more than half of them are still humans…and to top it off, the man they were fighting had markings just like me. What if they are different kinds of whatever it is we creatures are…and maybe whatever my kind is isn't accepted at all. At least not to this group. I could be their enemy…'_

I had to quickly think of something to answer. "I was taking a walk, and as I passed by the shrine, a strong force of wind started up nearly knocking me off my feet. After that, I guess you could use the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat', and I couldn't help myself but to follow the direction it came from. That's what let me up the stairs and into the shrine where anther wind came along, and I was knocked over into the well." I lied.

"Hmph. Only a normal human would go off rambling like that." Inuyasha muttered, to which he received an elbow in the side from Kagome.

"Are you trying to test my patience today?" She growled at him with her fist clenched and eye twitching.

"But there has to be something that allowed you to go through…" Miroku pondered, still as hung up as Inuyasha on the matter.

"I think we should see Kaede. Maybe she can shed some light on this once she talks to Corrine." Sango piped in.

They all nodded their heads with 'hmmms' of agreement and gathered their weapons to head off to see 'Kaede'. I hadn't even agreed, but they stopped and turned to me, waiting for me to get up and follow along.

' _I might as well not even be here'_ I grumbled internally to myself.

We were all gathered around in the small hut that was Kaede's. Shippo seemed to stick to me like glue as we sat around an equally small fire.

' _Seriously, where am I?'_ I wondered as I gazed around the hut. Walls of wood and clay with stones on the roof to keep it from flying off with a strong breeze. The floor consisting of hardened clay with straw mats atop, as if it was the equivalent of a rug warming up a cool hardwood floor. In the center of the room was a cut away from the clay, revealing a pit of fresh earth that the fire burned in. _'Did I step into a reenactment camp?'_

"What do you mean, 'you don't understand', you old hag?!" Inuyasha hollered at the old woman.

His loud and crude response to the woman startled me back to the present. _'But could I really call it the present?'_

I looked over to the elderly woman in shock, wondering if she would take such talk from him. She shot him a chilling death glare in response, but didn't need any further retorts of her own as Kagome shouted 'Sit boy!' with a an annoyed 'hmph' for good measure.

Inuyasha's body slammed into the floor and I must say, I couldn't stop my outright laughter at the sight. "Haven't you ever heard respect your elders?" Kagome chastised, "She's helping as best she can."

"Elders! I'm older than she is! I'm the elder! She should be respecting me!" Inuyasha argued as he wagged his fist in Kaede's direction. Kagome just turned her head away from him, pretending she didn't hear him.

"Must I repeat it to ye again? For a mutt, ye sure are hard of hearing" Kaede commented, finally getting in her retort. She kept her face straight, but it wasn't hard to see the smugness radiating from her; it was almost comical. "Corrine," She turned to me for what could have been the millionth time that day, "Are ye of demonic power?" Kaede implored.

Tired of repeating myself, I just gave a slight nod and reverted my attention back to Shippo. He was like a little child…well is…and I couldn't help but smile at the look of heaven on his face. I used what nails I had to rake them through his hair, massing his head. He had looked so much like an animal in my arms that I could help but to start petting him unconsciously when we first arrived; and this is where it had managed to lead to.

' _I've finally found a world where I could be…normal. A world where I could possibly be myself without fear, and yet I'm still filled with it. It's clawing down my throat and plunging into my stomach, burrowing itself a home where it can grow…will I ever find a place I could truly call home?_

 _*I do not own the Inuyasha manga or TV series. I do not have any affiliation with the writer of this series. This book is a fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters that are from the Inuyasha series. The only character that is mine is the original character Corrine Matsumoto_

 _**Character name-Spelt 'Kirara', pronounced 'Kee-la la'_


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\\*

Chapter 4

' _Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara-they are all different like me. Even Sesshomaru…most of all Sesshomaru. Whatever kind I am, it is the same as him…the enemy. And what if it's not just him, but his KIND, that is the enemy…would they try to kill me too?'_

"Ye do not possess sacred jewels?" I shook my head for the umpteenth time. I couldn't believe this questioning was still going on. I couldn't believe I was still allowing it. I'm an adult and my own person-so why was I sitting here allowing them to interrogate me? "And I don't have to ask about scared powers. My intuitions have served me correct many time, and she is not of priesthood, nor will ever be." Kaede finished for the umpteenth time as well. "But as fate would have, she has still been led to the well between eras. If there is a purpose for ye, it will come with time." She concluded.

" _IF. TIME._ Those are two words I DON'T have TIME for. I can't be worrying about some helpless human that doesn't know a thing about anything when I'm trying to find Naraku." He growled, thumping his fist against the floor at the mention of the name 'Naraku'. "She has to go back!" He pointed a claw in m direction even though he was staring down the others.

"Again, I'm still here! And I can HEAR you!" I hollered at him, my blood slowly beginning to boil. "And another thing, you don't control me!" I got up from my seat with huff.

He jumped up, a bit dramatically, from his spot as well. "Too bad for you, cause it's not like you have a choice. I could have you back in your time already if I wanted, so just stay quiet and feel lucky that you're still here for the time being" He snapped.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called in a low tone, trying to get his attention without bringing too much attention to himself. ", you don't have to be so rude." He chastised. He wasn't the one yelling and threatening me, but a giant sweat drop still formed on his forehead as he took in my body shaking with anger.

"Corrine, please don't mind him. He just has a ban mixture of hardheaded and stubbornness, which as you can see is not a good combination." Sango commented, waving her hand as if to shove aside Inuyasha actions.

"No, I'm not! Stop talking about me or for me. She needs to go back and that's that!" He shouted with his finger in my face. His posture straightened, as if he was trying to look all high and mighty, standing higher than everyone with his demanding posture.

' _I can't leave. Even if I'm too afraid to show them what I am, I just can't leave…I've come too close to leave this behind…'_

"You think I'm gonna just sit around here for this and wait?" I growled quietly to myself, but of course Inuyasha still caught it. His ear twitched, and he snarled at me.

He could sneer at me and yell all he wanted, that wouldn't stop me from heading for the door. The heavy footfalls thudded on the ground with my quickening pace. I didn't waste a second and started jogging once I was out of the hut, making my way down the hill next to it.

"W-wait! Corrine, slow down!" Shippo cried out as I made a step forward to start running. But instead I came to an immediate stop. Shippo's voice was so close it caught me by surprise.

"Shippo?" I looked down at him, confused to see him holding onto my dress for dear life…upside down.

Dizzying swirls started to glaze over his eyes with the mixture of blood rushing to his head and the momentum of my leaving. I finally noticed his tiny foot which had managed to tangle in the lace of my dress, which had trapped him when I sped out of there.

Relieving him from his hanging stature, I couldn't help but cradle him in my arms until the glazed over daze left his eyes. "Sorry." I cooed to him in a partial baby-talk tone. With a shake of the head, he seemed to snap out of it instantly and scurried his way in a circle around my back to sit on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Just make sure you give me another head rub before you do anything like that again. And-" He went to sit himself on my shoulder and reached his hand out to the side of my head to support him. Shippo slipped, and being such a tiny bugger, his hand managed to make its way through my hair and grasped onto my ear…my elf-like demon ear.

"Corrine" Shipped gasped quietly. I could feel his little hand fingering the shape of my ear, "Wha-" He scurried over my shoulder and leaned his face into mine. His mouth hung agape, unable to finish his question.

"Please don't tell." I whispered, hanging my head unable to look at him.

Shippo placed his tiny hands under my chin, lifting it up to look at him; which wasn't hard to miss since his whole body could cover my face. "Why? It would solve so many questions and Inuyasha wouldn't-" He stopped, looking hesitant to continue when he noticed the sadness that crept into my eyes.

"For you this may be hard to understand because this is the world you were born and raised in. Where I come from, I'm the ONLY demon among human. A minority like me is something that is feared and hated. I've spent many, many years incapable of trusting humans-and I know that Sango, Miroku and Kagome may be different-but I need time. I can't be expected to trust one so willingly…I need time." I told Shippo. I hoped it would be enough to keep him at bay and not go running to the others.

"Oh…" Was all he could manage at first, not sure what to say.

I lifted him off my shoulder and placed him on the ground. I had to make sure he would stay quiet, so I crouched down to his level. "Just promise me you won't say anything?"

After a few seconds his face lit up and he held out a thumbs-up. "You can count on me" He huffed proudly.

"Thank you, Shippo" I smiled and ruffled his hair for a moment before straightening back up. "I'll see you around." I gave a small wave before running off towards the fields.

After I had made it into the front line of the woods, I slowed down to a walk. I felt by this point I'd be a safe enough distance from Inuyasha for him to want to bother coming to get me.

The sun had only just begun to fall when I had reached the woods, but there were so many trees, it almost looked as though it were already midnight. Hours later, when the night finally reached pitch black, I decided to stop. I took rest against a big tree with a curved trunk that sank in slightly; almost like a bark hammock. It wasn't ideal, but it would make due for the night.

"Rin! Come back here!"

Some noise in the distance poked through my dreams and slowly stirred me.

"No, Master Jaken. We are on a mission, and we cannot fail!" I heard a little voice speak up, full of determination. It poked through the last hole and I finally opened my eyes wearily for a second.

Without much time to adjust, the sun broke through the branches and I had to shield my eyes with a raised arm. I guess the birds chirping wasn't enough of a give-a-way to tell it was morning, and quite bright too.

Slowly adjusting my eyes, I sat up from where I lay and stretched my arms and arched my back. I couldn't help but moan with the sounds of the wonderful cracks that followed. Like I said, it wasn't perfect, but it made due.

"Look!" That same tiny voice gasped, "I told you it would only be a little longer" It commented in a clear 'I told you so' tone.

I tilted my head in the direction of the voice. With a raised brow, I watched curiously as a little girl with long black hair skipped her way to me with a giant smile on her face. Following behind he was this thing that made me start giggling as I looked at it and thought of Yoda.

And then the laughs died short when the girl suddenly stopped right in front of me. Now her head tilted, watching me back curiously. It lasted about a second, and then she cleared her throat and took a more serious stance.

"Hi, I'm Rin." She introduced, waving her hand cutely at me. "And this is Master Jaken." She added, pointing her thumb behind her at the green guy. He stood with his arms crossed and huffed something about 'I can do it myself'.

"Hi Rin," I said, my voice airy and full of warmth. I couldn't help it. I always got cheerier around children, "I'm Corrine. Was there something you needed help with?" I asked, "I couldn't help but overhear."

Rin gasped, looking at me in amazement. "You mean you could hear us from all the way over there?!" She gaped, pointing to the other side of the field where they had been when their chatter first woke me…A good distance farther than most humans could hear. ' _Damn, I was sleeping. Hoe was I supposed to know they were so far away?'_ My eye seemed to twitch when I noticed 'Jaken' in the background watching me with a raised brow. "Well that makes this so much easier."

The girl's wide grin faltered slightly, bring mine down with hers. She dropped to her knees in front of me. "It's my Lord. He's been hurt very badly." When she looked back at me, tears were brimming her eyes. "I'm so scared. He's normally a very strong man, but…I fear he may die and I don't know how to help him. Corrine, would you please help me?" She cried out. Rin suddenly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around me with her head buried in my stomach.

' _I don't trust enough and this girl…she might be too trusting. It's a good thing she ran into me'_ Her actions startled me at first, but I wrapped my arms around her nonetheless. I rubbed small circles into her back as I responded, "Well, I can't say I'd know how I can help until I see him…but, that doesn't mean I won't try my best." I gave her a smile, trying to be reassuring.

She looked up at me with a sniffle and a small smile. After wiping away a few stray tears from her cheek, I trailed my hand around her face, cupped her chin and placed a small peck on her forehead. Her grin grew a little bigger and she wiped the remaining tears on her sleeve. "Well, what are we waiting for/" I asked her with a coy smile. Her face lit up and she nodded determinedly, which made me giggly lightly at her reaction.

Picking herself up from me with a little hop from my lap, she turned around and ran back toward the direction she came from. She ran with her arms outstretched in the air like she was flying. After a few more steps she stopped and turned to watch as I slowly walked up to her. She grabbed onto my hand with her arms still outstretched. "Thank you" She smiled one more time at me before looking straight ahead, determined to get back to her Lord.

 _*I do not own the Inuyasha manga or TV series. I do not have any affiliation with the writer of this series. This book is a fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters that are from the Inuyasha series. The only character that is mine is the original character Corrine Matsumoto_


	5. Chapter 5

A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\\*

Chapter 5

"He's just over here!" Rin cried excitedly, gesturing just beyond the bushes in front of us. Rin was definitely happier now that we were closer to her 'Lord'.

Moving ahead of her, I grabbed a bush and pushed it aside for her to step through. "Thank you" She replied sweetly. My head followed her tiny little body under the low hanging branch and into the gathering.

I looked around anxiously to see this Lord. My eyes landed on the body and I gasped. Unconsciously, I started to step back and away for a second. But then I glanced at Rin and forced myself to go forward.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru" Rin introduced quietly. The happiness in her voice from arriving finally drifted away when she looked over to the unconscious bloody figure that is her Lord.

 _'So, he survived after all...'_ I thought. That did seem like quite the impressive feat. I don't know if I could have survived a blow such as that, but then again, I've also never been tested in battle.

Kneeling next to him I took in a quick survey of his injuries. No point in doddling around, right?

"Jaken, I'm going to need your help." I called out to him, causing him to jump in place.

"What is it? Anything for my Lord! I am at your service." He spittled out, going all gooshy and starry eyed.

I turned my head to him, "Well first, I can't really get a good look at some of these wounds until we clean them up. Do you have anything you can carry water in?" I asked.

He nodded with a 'mhmm' and ran over to some creature I had only just noticed. And by 'some creature' I mean a two-headed dragon of behemoth proportions… _'I'm really not the strangest creature anymore…'_ I watched in surprise as this creature I've grown up with being depicted as a wild dangerous beast laid on the ground, compliant as Jaken rifled through the sacks hanging from its back.

"Got it!" He piped up, holding a bucket he had found in a pouch above his head in triumph.

"Good. Now what I need you to do is go back to the river we just passed about 5 minutes back and fill it with water. Also, I noticed by the river that Berberis was growing. You must pick that as well." I instructed him.

He nodded again, lips pursed in determination. He disappeared behind the bushes instantly, then reappeared a second later. "Umm...what's Berberis look like?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It grows off the trees and hangs in vines of yellow flowers. Pluck the budding flowers." I informed him and then turned back to Sesshomaru, not wasting time to get started. Sesshomaru half-laid against the tree, his body battered and bruised.

From what I could tell, his legs and part of his upper left shoulder looked to be the only parts of him not bloody. The rest was covered in so much blood it was hard to tell which parts were hurt.

For the most part, he looked like he was unconscious and would probably stay that way for quite some time, so I went ahead and knelt beside him as close as I could get to him. I wrapped my arms as gingerly as I could around him without touching the blood or his wounds. Grunting along the way, I tried and slowly but surely, lifted him up and propped him into a sitting position against the tree momentarily.

After some struggling to figure out to unclasp the armor around his shoulders, it fell off his body and hit the earth with a thud. My hands made their way down to his waistline and started pulling next, tugging his top up his now bare back and over his head.

Gently laying him back down onto the ground as he was, I took the tattered and partially bloody top and hung it across a nearby tree branch. _I think I can still get something out of this mess._

Turning back to him, I tried to get a better survey of the damage without his shirt. I inhaled deeply through my teeth and turned to Rin, her expression mirroring my thoughts. "Rin dear, you may want to take..." I paused, looking over at the, seemingly docile, dragon creature in question without a clue what to call him.

"A-Un." She added in.

"...A-Un and take a walk and play in that meadow," I pointed to the clearing poking through the trees surrounding us. "Please, I don't want you to see this." I added, noticing her hesitation as she eyed Sesshomaru.

She gave a solemn nod and trudged off with the reins to A-Un in hand.

"I'm back my Lord!" Jaken came running back through the bushes, sloshing the water in the bucket, as he spoke out like Sesshomaru could hear him.

"Going for the brownie points?" I commented with a cocked brow at Jaken. I grabbed the bucket and herbs from him with a chuckle at his expression. He just watched me for a second confused by my 'brownie' reference with his mouth open like he was going to say something back. But he just got flustered and turned around, arms crossed.

I placed the herbs to the side and reached over to the shirt I had lain across the branches and started tearing the fabric.

"W-what are you doing! Those are Lord Sesshomaru's clothes! You can't just start tearing apart his clothes!" Jaken shrieked, getting flustered eyeing the torn clothing.

"Jaken. Look." I said bluntly, pointing at the shirt. "Exactly how is he going to salvage that to wear again?"

Jaken just stared at me stubbornly with a fire in his eyes before turning his back to me again.

Taking my new make-shift rag I dipped it into the water and slowly began to wash all the blood off. After a long time cleaning, ringing out the blood and water, and being careful around the forming clots so I didn't reopen any wounds, I finally managed to reveal a bare chest covered in cuts and slices that were of various sizes. The majority were quite thick and deep.

Tossing the used rag that was covered in the dirty unclean blood to the side, I tore another piece off and laid it across my knees.

I picked up the herbs and a rock from the ground and started smashing the herbs to a pulp between my palm and the rock. With every clump I smashed, I sprinkled it into the new bucket of water I had instructed Jaken to get after I squeezed out the last bloody ring of the first rag.

"What is that for?" Jaken asked, watching my movements curiously.

"The Berberis herb is an antibacterial herb. This won't be enough to heal him-much more will be needed for that-but in the meantime it will at least clean the surface of his cuts and rid any bacteria that could enter and cause infection." I explained, dipping the new torn rag into the berberis filled water, then turned back to Sesshomaru.

It didn't take as long this time since I was simply just wiping down and cleaning off his chest. ' _You're quite the lucky bastard'_ I thought dryly while watching Sesshomaru's motionless face. ' _If you didn't have that little girl with you, there's no way in hell I'd try to save the likes of you'_

My face grew cold at the feeling of phantom pains about my neck. "I'm supposed to be helping him...I can't have such thoughts." I whispered, shaking my head from the bad thoughts of the unconscious demon in front of me.

"Jaken, please keep an eye on Sesshomaru-"

"Lord!" His voice interjected with an irritated cry.

"Sesshomaru," I said his name pointedly and with much emphasis, not daring to even think of referring to him as 'Lord Sesshomaru', " and come to me if there are any troubles. I'm going to search these woods for some more herbs."

Picking myself up from the kneel I'd held next to Sesshomaru for quite some time that day, I grabbed the bucket and turned it over. With all the water dumped out, it now made a make-shift basket to hold the herbs.

Back in the modern era, I spent a good majority of my time hiding away from humans. Because I spent the majority of my life hiding, I had skipped out on things like school. So, I spent all that spare time reading up on every book I could...gaining knowledge was my pleasure and one of those pleasures happened to consist of herbalism-which consisted of almost everything you could know about botanical and herbal medicine.

"And if you wouldn't mind having a fire ready it'd be much appreciated." I told him. "It'll be getting dark soon and I can imagine Rin may start to get chilly." I added quickly before he could finish opening his mouth to protest.

With one last glance at Sesshomaru's fallen body I turned to the forest and disappeared among the trees.

"Mmmm. What's that smell?" Jaken inquired. He turned his head just as I re-entered the clearing.

"Honey." I answered, dipping my finger into the bottom of the bucket and bringing back up a sticky fingertip with quite the long string of honey following behind. "Oh good, you got the fire ready." I commented.

Taking a seat down in front of it, I gathered what I was able to find and laid it on the forest floor where I took a seat. First there was a small pile of Roselle, a twiggy looking plant with red stems and small red buds with yellows where the two joints met. Then some Aloe Vera and the bucket of honey.

"Do you have any pots?" I questioned, looking up at Jaken curiously... _what all did they have in this…time?_

"Pots?" He questioned with an odd look on his face.

"It's made of metal and has a circular shape, but with an open top, and made so you can hold it over a fire and cook...?" I slowly described to him making air motions of the shape.

"Oh...um." He went over to A-Un, who had finally come back with a tuckered out Rin napping on his back, and pulled another object out of one of its many pouches. "Is this it?" he scampered back to my side with what looked to have a familiar shape to a pot.

I couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of how much it looked like those little ceramic pots a child would make. There really was a difference in the times.

I picked up the flattest rock nearby and brushed it clean as best I could. Taking it, I tried to scrape the honey out of the bucket and into the pot. Reaching over next to Sesshomaru I quickly grabbed the rag I had used for the antibacterial wash and rung out a few drops to thin the honey and placed it over the fire. As the honey slowly warmed, I threw in the Aloe Vera and Roselle as I went along crushing it, either for seeds or the oils it secreted. Once it was finished marrying in the pot I took it away from the heat and set it to the side.

"I guess that Inuyasha really can pack a powerful punch." I chuckled to myself. Leaning back against a tree, I took another survey of Sesshomaru's wounds as I thought back to that pesky demon...how could something so powerful come from something so annoying?

"I-inuyasha?! You mean he was the one who did this?! B-but how...there's no way Lord Sesshomaru would allow himself to be beat by that mutt." Jaken started going off. "Wait...how do you know Inuyasha?" he deadpanned on his rant and looked back at me with a clean, irritated face.

"I have my ways." I decided to say in a coy manner to tease him. His reactions were quite funny.

"If you're comrades with that half-breed mutt then you can just leave here now! I can take care of Lord Sesshomaru all by myself!" He started hollering in a huff and tried to snatch the pot away from me...to his dismay upon burning his hands on the still hot pot.

"Half-breed mutt?" I mimicked with a questioning raised brow. "Geez, you seem to get quite flustered by his name...what's the deal?" I asked

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you're in cahoots with that mongrel." he harrumphed and crossed his arms in a slump back against a tree behind him.

"Woah! Woah! Cahoots?" I started laughing at the choice of words, then stopped short at the death glare he started shooting me...or at least attempted to suppress it. Clearing my throat, I went to continue. "Before you found me, I was trying to lose that..." remembering Rin was still close by I decided to choose my words carefully"...bunghole." ' _Great decision there Corrine...that didn't sound immature at all.'_

"O-oh well, then I don't see the harm. You see, Lord Sesshomaru is the great Dog Demon whom rules over the Western Lands," Jaken was standing up now with his fist in the air and sparkle in his eyes, "and Inuyasha...unfortunately Inuyasha is his good-for-nothing half-demon brother. He just makes a mockery of his name." Jaken spat in anger. "The stupid mutt even took Lord Sesshomaru's arm!" He cried, looking upset and teary-eyed at Sesshomaru's unconscious body.

"What?" My gaze instantly went back to Sesshomaru, widening as I finally looked at the space where his arm should have been ... _how did I not notice that? Or did I just not have a care or curiousity? And... how could brothers come to hate each other so much?_

 **Author's Note: Proceeding forward, the remaining chapters of 'A Demon of a Woman /Sesshomaru Calls\ will be published exclusively through FicFun. They are both web based and have a mobile out which you can check it out from.**

 **This is the link to my story:** .

 **To all my readers who carry on with my story onto FicFun, I thank you and am glad that you are enjoying my story. This is a story that I have written to completion already, so there are many exciting chapters to come.**

 **As of 07/24, I published Chapter 1, and I will be publishing at least 1 new chapter a day.**

 _*I do not own the Inuyasha manga or TV series. I do not have any affiliation with the writer of this series. This book is a fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters that are from the Inuyasha series. The only character that is mine is the original character Corrine Matsumoto_


End file.
